vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Sumire Kakei
|-|Genin= |-|Academy= |-|Academy Entrance Arc= |-|Scientific Ninja Weapons Team = |-|Nue= Summary Sumire Kakei, born Sumire Shigaraki, is the representative of Boruto's Ninja Academy class. Although she initially appeared to be a meek and hapless young girl who has no business being a ninja, it was later revealed that this was all a facade, as she had been raised since birth to act as a weapon of vengeance against Konoha. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-B. At least 7-B with Nue's self-destruct attack Name: Sumire Kakei/Shigaraki, "The Masked Culprit" Origin: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations Gender: Female Age: 12 Classification: Human, Ninja Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Acrobatics, Chakra Manipulation, Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Skilled Shuriken Wielder, Duplication, Summoning, Forcefield Creation, Water Manipulation, Energy Constructs, Chakra Absorption and Self-Destruction with Nue, Shapeshifting (Can transform into animate and inanimate objects), Statistics Amplification (Can enhance her speed and physical capabilities with chakra), Power Bestowal (Granted an individual the ability to manipulate paper, and allowed Metal the ability to open the first gate), Empathic Manipulation (After absorbing the energy of a target, they begin to show exhibit negative emotions, such as anger and depression), Surface Scaling, can replace herself with inanimate objects to avoid damage, likely Paralysis Inducement (via paralysis jutsu), Sealing (can seal people's movements with String Light Formation) Attack Potency: City Block level (Was relatively evenly matched with Mitsuki and injured Boruto. Easily flattened a large swathe of forest and smashed through a large rock wall created by Hatake Kakashi). At least City level with Nue's self-destruct attack (According to Sai and Sumire, a complete Nue would have enough chakra to completely obliterate the Leaf Village) Speed: Massively Hypersonic reactions (Reacted to Mitsuki's lightning) Lifting Strength: At least Class 10 Striking Strength: City Block Class (Flattened an entire swathe of trees with a single blow and smashed through a large rock barrier created by Kakashi) Durability: City Block level (Normal kunai bounce off of Nue and it was unaffected by its own displays of force) Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range, several dozens of meters with various jutsu. Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Above Average Weaknesses: Nue is fiercely loyal and protective of Sumire, and thus won't use her chakra to self-destruct even if it is ordered to. Notable Attacks/Techniques: '-Gozu Tennō:' The seal on Sumire's back that allows her to summon Nue, a monstrous chimera-like beast to her aid. It is powerful enough to incapacitate several chunin and jounin level ninja on its own, flattening entire clusters of trees with a single stamp of its paw. It can also extend its snake-like tail to bite foes, draining their chakra and physical stamina until they are incapacitated or if the tail is cut off by an outside force. However, the tail is able to regenerate in the form of many smaller versions of its tail growing from the stump, allowing it to attack and drain multiple targets at once. It can also utilize Space-Time Ninjutsu to escape barriers by retreating into its home dimension, from which it can teleport back into the real world to wreak havoc. When not summoned in full, Nue is able to sense and possess those bearing negative emotions such as anger, fear, anxiety, or jealousy, driving them towards their darkest desires while draining their chakra. Nue can be forcibly expelled if the possessed target overcomes their negative emotions or if it is knocked out through sufficient physical force. As a last resort, Nue can use the chakra pent up within its body to detonate. Once complete, Nue has enough energy to destroy the entire Leaf Village. 1276.gif|Nue 1573.png|Nue small body 1574.png|Nue Normal '-Suiton (Water Release):' One of the basic elemental nature transformation techniques and allows the user to manipulate and shape surrounding water or create water without a source, such as projecting it from the mouth. *'Water Clone Technique:' (Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu) A technique that creates several duplicates of Sumire that look identical to the original and can even perform techniques, but they only possess a tenth of the power of the actual Sumire and will dissipate if struck with sufficient force. *'Water Style: Water Spirit Wave' (Suiton: Suireiha) Sumire cups her hands and points her index fingers forward to create a large ball of water that can be used to fire condensed droplets as high speed projectiles in rapid succession, doing so with enough force to penetrate the skull of one of Mitsuki's clones. *'Water Style: Water Formation Wall' (Suiton: Suijinheki) Sumire generates a wall of water that stretches upward to intercept an oncoming attack, being sufficiently powerful to nullify Mitsuki's Snake Lightning technique. 1274.gif|Water Style: Water Spirit Wave 1275.gif|Water Style: Water Formation Wall 1277.gif|Water Clone Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Naruto Category:Female Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Humans Category:Ninjas Category:Water Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Antagonists Category:Reformed Characters Category:Duplication Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Forcefield Users Category:Summoners Category:Absorption Users Category:Energy Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Self-Destruction Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Acrobats Category:Surface Scalers Category:Manga Characters Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Paralysis Users Category:Sealing Users